


Shot Through The Heart - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Radio, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Surprisingly Fluffy, Too much coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: When Clint shows up to his latest crime scene twelve minutes late with Starbucks, he doesn't expect it to be so life-changing.





	Shot Through The Heart - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

> My artworks for [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish)'s story ["Shot Through The Heart"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107831).

As I said before, I really took the plunge this year concerning Reverse Big Bangs. Next to the Cap RBB, I also submitted two art pieces to the WinterHawk RBB, and here's the first post for it. The wonderful [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish) picked one of my prompts and came up with an equally wonderful story: ["Shot Through The Heart"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107831) As per usual, I won't spoil the story for you (the images will do a bit at all). Jennifer, my dear, thank you for picking my prompt and and thank you for such a wonderful collab, resulting in this absolutely great story. *tacklehugs* Hope we meet again at a Bang!

And now - on with the <s>radio</s> show!

** Cover: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/9f/e2/6XoKN7ft_o.jpg)

** Chapter Headers: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/9c/c9/hCsNSK3V_o.jpg)   
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/80/55/OCImMrZK_o.jpg)   
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ca/57/4HoIg6gj_o.jpg)

** Divider: **

[](http://imgbox.com/wR1vEh3g)

** Original Prompt: **

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/5d/14/Zw91SoAm_o.jpg)

** Notes: **

** _Images:_ **

_Bucky:_ either [Sebastian Stan Photo Archive](https://sebastian-stan.com/imgs) or [Sebastian Stan France Galerie](https://sebastianstanfrance.com/galerie/)  
_Clint:_ [Jeremy Renner Gallery](http://www.jeremyleerenner.com/gallery)  
_everything else:_ Google Image Search (no copyright infringement intended)

** _Fonts:_ **

_Title:_ [Absolute Neon Script](https://www.dafont.com/absolute-neon-script.font)

_Credits:_ [Allora](https://www.dafontfree.io/allora-script-font/)

_Chapter Headers:_ [Amandita](https://www.dafont.com/amandita.font)

** That's it! And now, please head over to the story and leave my author lots of love! **


End file.
